


Birth of Athena

by vermicious_knid



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, badass couple, would be awesome parents too probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re causing a nation-wide panic doing that. “ M tells them, speaking of their latest mission in Prague. Hijinks including a chase between two hot-air balloons, clowns carrying an aggressive amount of firepower, and swimming in a tank full of sharks high on PCP. But actually that’s not what M is talking about.</p><p>(AU continuation of the movie where Madeleine has been very much involved with the MI6 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Athena

Madeleine re-joins MI6 after a very long, complicated absence.

Neither of them could ever quit being who they are – that’s what Bond taught her.

She meant to get her own apartment. Really.

It sounds as an excuse, but it isn’t. She’d been circling places in the paper, only to have said paper mysteriously “disappear” and be replaced with a set of keys to his flat.

She sets about trying to decorate the blank walls – she gets all the right things – nice paint in pleasant shades and wallpaper – but it just sits in a corner of the hallway closet. She’s not really the homemaking type. They try to get it done together but both of them are shamelessly BAD at getting anything really finished.  It takes them two months to get the living room sorted.

M sulks at having one of his best agents off the grid more than usual – but he stops sulking when Madeleine and Bond together stop a crime syndicate from unleashing a satellite laser deadly enough to destroy cityscapes. He stops taking an aspirin twelve times a day too.

Q is called in to help get their apartment in shape –because they are in fact “living in ruins” as he calls it.  Madeline’s things together with bonds miscellaneous pieces of junk mail and stray prototype guns piling up in corners. A deserted cactus sits in the window, affronted and perplexed by what the hell its doing there.  Q wouldn’t be surprised to find a dead body mixed in with the growing pile of personal possessions in the apartment.  He sets up an alarm system, although he would honestly pity anyone trying to break into a den with lions.

Secretly - He thinks they are a little creepy. But only sometimes. And only because he has seen them in action, how much brutal damage they can cause in the span of only a few minutes. And well….

The air just seems to change whenever they are in a room together. It’s as simple as that.

The lions spend their first valentine’s day in a basement in Belarus. Lying in wait for a target when bond pulls out a small box from his coat. It’s dented and a bit torn, but the content is still safe. He had bought her chocolate, but the box had been lost together with the mini jet that went up in flames earlier today.

 Luckily, the ring made the trip.

Bond comes to steal Q away two days later for the ceremony – they need a witness after all. Their wedding is somewhat unconventional. At city hall in the wee hours of the morning. There is an obscenely large cut across Bonds unshaven jaw, and Madeline’s hair is in a wild state with bits of debris and plaster in it. The only thing that feels like church and cake is the bouquet of forget me nots in Madeleines hands.  There’s a crack in her bottom lip, but she’s smiling. So is Bond.

Q feels like he is witnessing something grand, or heinous. Like the birth of a god being painfully dragged from Zeus forehead. But that comes later…

Not surprisingly, criminals aren’t exactly pleased whenever 007 arrives in their midst. Despite trials of discretion – he is well-known. Showing up with his equally intimidating wife has an even greater effect.

 _“Oh shit – it’s the Bonds!”_  Then now exclaim from time to time.

“You’re causing a nation-wide panic doing that. “ M tells them, speaking of their latest mission in Prague. Hijinks including a chase between two hot-air balloons, clowns carrying an aggressive amount of firepower, and swimming in a tank full of sharks high on PCP. But actually that’s not what M is talking about.

“They needed a good rattle of the bones.” Madeleine says, meaning the drug ring that they eradicated. Bond is drawing a funny face on her round belly with a lazy finger. Lamaze class next week.

M huffs and puffs.

“Oh yes, You rattled them. But maybe next time it could be done say, without the use of ancient cannons stolen from the national museum.”

“Or bazookas.” Bond helpfully adds.

 M feels like he is losing his mind, but he’s sure its in a good way. Hopes it is a good way. Silently he prays to both god and Lucifer that their baby won’t grow up to be an agent – because that means that he would have to deal with ANOTHER Bond. And two of them is already too much.

Second trimester is all the hell she has heard it would be. Morning sickness hits her often, and sometimes it can’t helped that she throws up on bad guys instead of shooting them. Surprisingly, it works too.

 “If I had known the effect of vomiting on your target, I would have done it a long time ago.” James says as he rubs her back in the bathroom, offering her an endless supply of paper napkins and glasses of water. He doesn’t go anywhere.

Whenever she’s down at Qs office now he has to hide his yummy sandwiches, because otherwise Madeleine will find a way to eat it without him even noticing. As her belly keeps growing, so does her determination to keep on working. And eating Qs stash of baked goods.

M finds her belly intimidating, it really works better than any other method of persuasion. He gives her two more missions before the baby is due.

She finds James on the bathroom floor one night, just sitting. He worries. She doesn’t.

“Haven’t I told you enough times, James? You are a good man, and you will make a good father as well. You can be both of these things.”

Her water breaks in Hong kong, in an elevator. They're in a high security building, trying to escape the man with the steel teeth chasing them and it's not supposed to happen this way. And despite everything, Madeleine laughs. Bond looks at her, afraid and mercilessly in love.

 


End file.
